


One Little Problem

by yutorin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: I posted this in 2011, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, one of the ancient drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: There was only one thing missing.





	One Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> More ancient Okajima fluff.

Keito was an amazing boyfriend, Yuto knew, as he sat across from the boy, watching him hum calmly to himself, as he read his book. Keito always would come and pick him up for his dates, or would meet him at their designated meeting place on time, or earlier. He would pay attention to when Yuto talked, and remember the conversation better than Yuto himself. He would always pay, and knew what foods Yuto liked, making sure he enjoyed his meal. Keito would buy him little presents, surprising him with baseball caps and things, simply because he thought Yuto might like them. He always brought extra of something, whether it be food, or a change of clothes, just in case Yuto forgot. And he always knew what to say or do to make Yuto feel better. There was only one little problem; and it was driving Yuto crazy.

Keito hadn't kissed him yet. They had been dating for months, and yes, they had kissed, but Yuto always had to ask for it. When he did, Keito would give him a look that said Are you sure?, and Yuto would have to confirm it, before Keito would press his lips to Yuto's own. Yuto just wanted Keito to kiss him, not because Yuto asked, but because Keito wanted to. Yuto didn't think that was too hard. As he sat there, thinking about this, Keito set down his book, and asked in that gentle voice of his

"Yuto, what's bothering you?" Keito always knew when something was wrong.

"It's just...I want...oh, nevermind." Yuto gave up, too embarrassed to spit out his request. Keito blinked a couple of times, and Yuto knew the older boy didn't like that response.

"I just...why won't you kiss me?" Keito looked surprised. He hadn't been expecting that.

"I-I don't want to...mess up." Keito stuttered back, obviously self conscious. Keito was too much of a gentleman. Mess up? Keito's kisses were the best! Yuto reached out, putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, and said

"You won't. So next time, just kiss me. And don't hesitate."

So Keito leaned forward, and did.


End file.
